Damaged
by tribute324
Summary: Set right before Harry's 5th year. He is abused by his uncle and one paticullarly harsh beating causes to a life altering injury that Harry must learn to deal with with his adoptive family: The order of the Phoenix Warning: Abuse and emotional pain: I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Ok people! You might have heard this prompt before because I found it in another really great story that was discontinued. So this is my way of re-writing that story! Now on with the story!

Harry woke in his bed at Number 4 Privite Drive. It was a beautiful July day but Harry didn't notice. He had woken from another of his nightmares of a graveyard, having to watch Cederic die over and over. Harry was a 15 year old who was about to begin his 5th year at Hogwarts. Nobody would suspect that the most famous wizard of the century was here at his abusive uncle's house where he was treated worse than most house elves. Everyday his chores list was getting longer and longer. The only reason he got a bedroom and no longer slept in the cupboard under the stairs was because that was used to keep all of school books, his broomstick, and his wand under lock and key. Harry quickly dressed knowing he would not fall back to sleep. He couldn't even if he wanted too. He had to have breakfast made by the time his uncle woke up. He didn't dare look in the mirror, not wanting to see the hundreds of scars he had from the many beatings he had received over his years. The worst were most likely the long, liner, white scars that crisscrossed his entire back from when he was whipped for doing something wrong or the burns he had up and down his arms. It was his punishment, whenever he burnt food he was burnt.

Harry rushed down the stairs as quietly as he could. He turned on the stove and went to the refrigerator for eggs, bacon, sausage, etc. He put the bacon in a pan and began to make the eggs. Just as he pulled out another pan at least 10 more fell from the cabinet and clattered to the floor with a loud clatter. "OH NO!" Harry thought. As if on cue his uncle came barging into the kitchen, purple faced. Harry noticeably gulped. He was really in for it now. "What have I told you boy, about making noise!" His uncle bellowed. He had a leather belt in his hands and looked like he was excited to use it. He whipped it around and the crack could be heard throughout the kitchen. Harry fought the urge to cry out. He had learned long ago that screaming only made the beating last longer. After 5 more whippings he fell to his knees. His uncle almost laughed at this and started hitting him harder. After what seemed like hours he finally stopped. "Finish the breakfast boy, and I better not here anymore noise unless it is the sound of bacon sizzling." And with that he left the room. Harry couldn't find the strength to rise from the floor. If his friends saw him now, he the great Harry Potter, reduced to this by his muggle uncle. He finally found the strength to get up and went back to the stove. Luckily he had not burnt anything, which meant he would be able to avoid the fire at least until lunch. Little did he know that today would make his list of top ten worst days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I can't believe the response I have never gotten that much! I am sorry I haven't posted in forever but I had a lot going on and I had the biggest case of writer's block I have ever had. Any way here's the story.

Harry spent the rest of the day doing the chores his uncle had assigned him. He managed to get through lunch without anything but, lunch was always the easiest because his uncle was at work. He did the easy inside work first. He mopped, vacuumed, dusted, and everything else. He made sure not to touch or even look at anything he didn't have to. His uncle had a kind of 6th sense about that kind of thing. Then he left to do the hard stuff. Little Windging was suffering from the biggest heat wave in history. He still had to mow the lawn and cut the hedges after washing and polishing the car, weeding the garden, and fixed the leak in the roof of the shed, when he went in for a quick drink of water. Biggest mistake of his life. He had just walked in when he found his uncle in the kitchen. "Boy! Are you done with your chores?" His uncle bellowed. Harry cringed, "No I just wanted a drink?" It came out more as a question then a statement. "BOY!" his uncle screamed picking him up by the scruff of his neck and half dragging half shoving him through the kitchen. "How many times have I told you, you are not to set foot in this house until all of your chores are done. Now get out!" He screamed as he shoved Harry out onto the patio. He fell to the ground hard hitting his head extremely hard on the hard, unforgiving concrete. He sat up and let his go back to normal from its blurry state. He walked to the shed. Wait shouldn't he be hearing his footsteps. He opened the shed but didn't hear the usual click of the latch. Now Harry began to worry. He started to lawnmower but only heard silence. He bent to see if it had started and could feel the vibration of the engine under his hand. Harry was now officially freaking out. He couldn't be deaf that just couldn't happen. Oh the slytherins are going to have a field day. So is the rest of the school. The boy who lived, the boy who defeated voldemort can't even fight off his stupid uncle. He finished his chores in silence occasionally doing something to make noise to make sure he wasn't just paranoid. He finally walked back into the living room and served dinner for his "family". When the Dursley's had left for the evening he sat in the living room. He was exhausted. He saw the door opened and quickly pretended to be dusting. He didn't know how the Dursley's were home this early as it seemed like they had just left but he couldn't be caught doing nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately flinched. After almost 10 years of being abused it was a reflex. "Pain comes with contact, all contact means pain." His mind would repeat over and over again. He whipped around to find a very surprised looking Remus Lupin, and a very familiar looking shaggy black dog. He saw Remus's mouth moving but didn't hear a word he said. Remus must have noticed his confused expression and repeated whatever it was he said. Seeing Harry was still confused he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a message. The page read "Harry, can you hear me?" Remus's eyes got wide when Harry shook his head no.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait. I am a horrible author. Well I won't take up any more time

The black shaggy dog immediately transformed into Harrys godfather Sirius. He ran up to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry immediately flinched again, even though he tried to help it, it was an instinct. Sirius's eyes got wide and he released Harry's shoulder. He looked at Remus and the two of them seemed to share a conversation without uttering a sound, not that Harry would have been able to tell.

Harry was getting more exhausted and the pain all over his body was getting more unbearable by the minute. He had learned long ago how to hide his pain and seem fine around the Dursley's. Now that the Dursley's were gone, and he was in the presence of people he loved and trusted, he allowed his guard to lower slowly. When Remus and Sirius looked back at him, it was impossible to hide the pain on his face. Sirius, Remus, and Harry went into the kitchen, and Harry brought them all drinks. Remus wrote on a pad of paper so that Harry could read it.

"How did this happen?" He wrote first.

"I really don't know, when I was pushed outside I hit my head on the concrete and after words I didn't hear the lawn mower start."

"Why were you pushed onto the concrete?" Sirius wrote, but the look in his eyes was close to murderous.

"I came in after mowing the lawn to get a drink, but I am not allowed until all my chores are done." Harry said after a moment's hesitation.

"It is close to a hundred degrees outside of course you should be allowed a drink! Why did you have a chance to get a drink before then?" Remus wrote a look of extreme worry on his face. He suspected the worst and was praying he was wrong.

"I have to have all my work done by the time the Dursleys get home or I get…punished." Harry said hesitantly, as he had been taught that he was never to discuss this topic.

"What do you mean by punished?" Sirius wrote, looking angrier by the second.

"Well, um it depends on how uncle Vernon feels that day. Sometimes it's just a week in my cupboard no meals, other times its…" Harry trailed off, but he wouldn't have been able too if he wanted to.

Both Remus and Sirius were on their feet. Now that they were looking at Harry closer, they saw that his clothes were hanging off of him, and he was skinnier than they had ever seen him. His face was guant and his cheeks were hallow.

"Harry, have the Dursleys ever abused you?" Remus wrote a horrified look on his face.

"Yes," was all Harry managed before he collapsed. The stress of the conversation, the injuries he had sustained, and everything else that he was suffering from had become too much.

"HARRY!" both men ran to his side as he collapsed.

"We should take him back to Grimmauld Place." Remus suggested.

"I'll take him; you go to St. Mungo's and get a healer." Sirius said.

After apperating Harry to Grimmauld Place, Sirius called out.

"Help! It's Harry!"

Almost all the Weasleys, plus Hermione, came sprinting out of the kitchen.

"HARRY!" they all cried Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, the loudest.

"Come, come, and take him up to one of the spare bedrooms."

All the Weasleys were pale and had terrified looks in their eyes. Remus appeared only a minute after Sirius, with a healer right behind him.

"Come on, we took him up here."

Harry had come round before the healer came in. Sirius and Remus talked to all the Weasleys right before the Healer went in.

"Okay, Harry has been abused by his uncle, for we don't know how long." Sirius said, thinking of no other way of saying it.

"What?" Everyone looked horrified at the prospect.

"Yes, and as far as we know, Harry has lost his sense of hearing." Remus added.

All color drained from all faces in the room and Ginny and Hermione let out small gasps. Ron, Fred, and George all looked sick.

"I'm going to be with Harry while the Healer checks him out. I need all of you to stay here, I am positive he will request to see you when he is ready." Sirius said before standing and climbing the stairs to be with his godson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know, this story hasn't been updated in forever. I plan to get back into this story though! So, here you go! Thanks for the feedback guys! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Tribute324**

Sirius was almost reduced to tears when he saw his godson looking so small lying in the bed. He was unconscious and the healer was checking him over.

"How is he?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Not good. The abuse was very extensive. He is severely malnourished, he has three broken ribs, and he has brain damage. I believe that is why he can't hear." The healer said somberly.

Sirius wanted to cry. How could this have happened to his pup. He felt horrible. He had let Lily and James down.

"Is there anyway his hearing can be restored?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. The damage is too great to repair with the spells we know. There are a few that would help, but they are not safe for the brain. He will most likely never hear again, unless by some miracle the damage repairs itself."

"Thank you, is there anything else we can do?" He asked, sounding miserable.

"I have healed his other injuries, and he should take nutrition potions with every meal until he is back to a healthy weight. For now, there is nothing you can do until he wakes up."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sirius said, as he shook the man's hand. He then lead the healer to the floo and returned to the room where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting anxiously. Hermione and Ginny looked like they had been crying, and the boys were all looking sick.

They all glanced up at him when he entered. He sat down heavily in a chair and buried his head in his hands. He had to compose himself before he could tell the Weasleys all that had happened.

"Sirius, what happened? What's wrong with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, close to tears.

"Harry was severely abused by his so called family. He had three broken ribs, they almost starved him to death, and he is deaf, and there is no way to repair it.. He will never hear again." Sirius was in tears by the time he finished. Remus came over to comfort his friend while the rest were in tears. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other. Nothing would ever be the same. Ron put his arms around Hermione, not in a romantic way, but being her friend.

"Poor Harry," Ginny whispered. Sirius nodded.

"I should go wait for him to wake up. I will come get you guys when he's ready to see you." Sirius nodded to them and left the room.

He slowly climbed the stairs into Harry's room. The boy hadn't moved since they had laid him there. Sirius continued to let the tears fall down his face.

A few minutes after Sirius sat down, Harry began to stir. Sirius got up and went to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius combed Harry's hair back from his forehead, and smiled at him encouragingly. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

'_You're at Grimmauld Place Harry, my old house. We brought you here after you collapsed at your house.'_

"What about my hearing?" Harry asked immediately.

'_I'm sorry Harry, but the damage was too severe. They couldn't repair it'_

Sirius could barely stand to look at his godson's face. It was so full of pain.

"W-What?" Harry said, beginning to let the tears roll down his face. Sirius gathered the small boy into his arms, ignoring the flinch that it caused. He began to rock him back and forth, comforting him.

"Do my friends know?" Harry asked after a while.

'_Yes, and they are quite worried about you, they are waiting downstairs. Would you like me to go get them?' _Sirius wrote.

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. He didn't want them seeing him like this, but he would have to do it sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with now.

Sirius nodded, before leaving the room.

He walked in and the Weasleys all looked at him.

He sighed, "I know you all want to see him, but I don't want to overwhelm him. So we will go in groups. I want to take Ron and Hermione first, since they are his closest friends." He explained.

Ron and Hermione jumped up off their place on the couch and followed Sirius up the stairs.

"Remember, he can't here you, so write everything down, and don't try to talk to him, it won't do anything but make him upset." Sirius warned.

Ron and Hermione nodded quickly, and Sirius opened the door.

**I know it's short, but this is the only place I could find to end it. I promise I will try to update this story more. Please review!**


End file.
